Turn to Page 394
by Alp Glide
Summary: Harry gets trapped in the spookiest of places, only to find himself lost in the Hogwarts Library. Books are blown off the shelves, the shadows are playing tricks on him...this will never end, will it? ONE SHOT


Why has Hogwarts been so deserted? Why am I the only one here? Harry Potter, the boy who lived, alone at Hogwarts? That seems quite unlikely. The sound of my shoes on the cobblestone floor slices the silence like a knife. If only Hermione was with me, if only Ron was at my side, if only I had my wand...

But now is not the time to think about 'if only's.

My thoughts swing back to consciousness to find that my feet brought me to the entrance of the library. How...strange. My feet usually carry me to the Gryffindor Common Room. Oh well, maybe I can find some information about disappearances in here. The door creaks open, much to my nervousness. The adrenaline racing in me is reaching its peaking point.

The books in the library are blown off the shelves. Has a tornado attacked? I shake my head. Impossible. Perhaps someone came in here and just cast a _Bombarda Maxima_ in here. Even that seems unlikely. I keep walking in, but then stop abruptly. Wait, why did I keep walking? It's not common sense! I should be walking **_away_** form the incident, to the safety of the Gryffindor Commons!

Out of pure spite, though, I pick up a book and scan through it.

If wasn't until I got to the middle of the book that I felt a sting on my finger. I thumb through it again. There was the same sting. I thumb again, though this time slowly. The dust on the book has sprung off, and now I coughing in the semi-darkness. No no no...please stop coughing, I don't want to attract any monsters.

This is too weird.

Now I'm really scared. The eerie darkness is really going into me. I can't take it anymore. Gasping for breath again, I turn around and sprint full-out towards the entrance...

Except there wasn't one. The entrance has disappeared!

My breaths quick, painful, and shallow, I look back around at the library. No one was here, but dark shadows started protruding from unsuspecting places...

I rub my eyes and look at the walls and bookshelves again. No, I wasn't imagining it. I hope I'm wrong. There's nothing to do here, but sit back and relax. I try to do so, but I can't. The air in here is too stuffy, and it's all covered in dust. The dust floats in the air in clumps, making me choke in the worst times. Why did I thumb that book earlier? I could have prevented that dust (or maybe it was already in here)! The moonlight is the only light I could get in this library. I sit here against the wall, watching the shadows for hours, or maybe days. Or maybe I just sat there for a couple of minutes, I don't know. The clocks in here have stopped working. How am I not hungry, anyway? Am I trapped in time or something?

I'm going to die of boredom in here, aren't I?

With nothing else to do, I cough and gasp again, while attempting to non verbally summon a book to me. I have lost all strength, I can't move. Maybe I can get lost in a book? Being a sixth year student, with Snape having recently taught me nonverbal spells, you'd think I could at least do a simple _Summoning Charm_ wandlessly. Nope.

I get up, with so much effort. I pick up the book closest to me (the one I've apparently dropped), and thumb through the book again. And again, it stung me in the same place. I inspect the pages. 345...346...347...348... I thumb through those pages extremely slowly and carefully.

367...368...369... Nope, no sting here.

390...391...392... Still nothing here.

393...395...

Ouch! I take a look at the pages again. 393 and 395! Page 394 is missing! All tiredness forgotten, I scramble towards the next closest book and quickly turn to page 394. Again, the page was missing. Strange...

I look around the library. After about a shelf of books without page 394, I'm sure the rest of the library is the same. Has this page sucked people into the books? If I find one with the page, maybe I can teleport to Ron and Hermione!

"Turn to page 394."

I jumped and looked around. The voice was so loud in volume...was Snape speaking on a megaphone with the echoing effects turned on?

"Turn to page 394...394...94...4..."

Why is his voice echoing around the library? I pick up Hogwarts: A History and turn to page 394.

And there was still no page 394. Just 393 and 395. This is weird...

"Help will always be given at Hogwarts for those who ask for it..."

Dumbledore?

My heart clenched tightly, painfully, at the familiar voices that I have missed so much.

"I want help." I whisper. My voice was hoarse, clogged with dust. I clear my throat as best as I can and try again. "I want help." I say more firmly, but still in a whisper.

I felt a tingling sensation at the end of the aisle. Despite being tired, I sprint to the end, eager to get out of this horrible place. I probably shouldn't have done it...now, needing oxygen, I need more air...but the air was practically made of dust! Choking again, I grab a hold of the book that I ran for, the one that I'm suddenly addicted to, the one that had a tingling sensation...a soaring, light sensation. I loved it, it felt like I was on my Firebolt once again, racing around the field to find the Snitch and win the game. I thumbed to page 394...and it was there! The only book, the last book, that horrible, one book in the blasted library that has a page 394! I stare down at the page in delight.

"Gotcha." I whisper happily.

The numbers glowed with bright light, blinding me. My eyes have adjusted to the darkness for so long, why the light now? I felt the numbers flow, and float, until they settled inside of me. I forced my eyes open, but blinding light forced them shut. Please let this end...please...I just want to get out of here...

I was sent spiraling through time and space.

* * *

This is meant to be a one-shot, but if I get enough motivation, this might turn out to be a whole story! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
